Past Lives
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Kagome and YuGi are both having the same dreams. The spirits inside of their Millennium Items were past lovers and must remember everything in the past to save the future...again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one, again. But some day I will! Dramatic pose

Joey: Okay well she's scaring me.

Tea: I think she's on sugar high.

The Rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast: Damn.

Pairings:

Joey/Mia

Yu-Gi (Yami)/Kagome (Anza)

Tristan/Serenity

Seto/Tea

Handsoffmyfluffy: Seto might not end up with anybody I don't know yet. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories! I'm stumped on them, don't worry I haven't abandoned them I just need some help with them. If you have any ideas e-mail me please!

Chapter 1

Anza softly walked away from the throne room. She had just gotten through with a meeting with her Pharaoh about something she didn't quite understand. Her Millennium Bracelet clinked against her belt. 'What did the Pharaoh mean when he said, 'these shadow games are not the worst of my problems'?' Anza thought running a hand through her knee length black hair. "Anza what are you doing out this late? Shouldn't you be in your chamber?" The High Priest asked walking out of the shadows. "High Priest Seto, it's very nice to see you tonight and our Pharaoh called me into the Throne Room for a meeting about my future. Now why are you out so late?" Anza asked in her almost deadpan voice. "Hn… the reason I am out so late is for a reason of mine own." He said walking up to her matching her tone. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice? Is it because maybe Pharaoh likes me better than you?" Anza said letting her mask slip somewhat. The High Priest growled and slammed her against the wall of the pyramid. "High Priest Seto I suggest that you put her down. Do not make me banish you." The Pharaoh said walking down the hallway that Anza walked down earlier. Seto dropped Anza and glared at the Pharaoh before turning and walking towards his chambers. "Are you alright?" He asked extending his hand to her. "I am fine my Pharaoh." Anza said getting up and bowing before him. The Pharaoh sighed before hooking his finger under her chin and bringing her to her full height. "Since when have you started calling me 'Pharaoh'?" He asked. "What would you like me to call you?" Anza asked. "Try my name." He said drawing her closer. "Okay, Yami." Anza said meeting him halfway to their kiss. From the shadow's Seto glared at them both vowing silently to kill the Pharaoh and take Anza.

**5000 Years In the Future**

Kagome woke up with a start. 'That's it no more crabmeat wontons before bed. Who were those people? Maybe Anza would know.' Kagome thought looking at her bracelet. **Knock, knock, knock** Kagome walked over to her door and opened it. "Yes? Oh hi daddy." She said sticking her head out. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to let you go to Shikon High." (A.N. Does anyone the name of the school that Yu-Gi goes to? Please tell me if you do. Thanks!) Her father said. "Really? Oh thank-you daddy!" Kagome said throwing her arms around her father and hugging him. He returned the hug before sending her back to bed.

**At Yu-Gi's House**

Around the same time Kagome was getting back into bed Yu-Gi woke up with the same dream. "That was strange. Maybe I've had too many duels lately. Yeah that's it." Yu-Gi mumbled. "Yu-Gi is everything alright?" Yami's spirit asked sitting at the end of his bed. "For the most part. It's just a weird dream. It doesn't matter." Yu-Gi said shaking his head. "That's not true. For all we know it could change the fate if our world. So what is?" Yami asked. "Well I had this weird dream. (A.N. You should know the dream. If not then scroll up and re-read the dream.) Then I woke up." Yu-Gi finished. "I'll look into it. I vaguely remember something like that happening though. Now you should go back to sleep. Summer vacation ended today and you start school tomorrow." Yami said disappearing back into the puzzle. 'Who was that girl? I'll talk to Yami tomorrow about it. He should know by then.' Yu-Gi thought slipping into the world of unconsciousness.

**Inside the Millennium Bracelet**

Anza walked through one of the many halls inside the Millennium Bracelet. "Why do I have a feeling this is hopeless?" She sighed. Sitting on the steps she held her head in her hands and groaned. "That memory was never supposed to reach her… I hope she doesn't ask about it." Anza said standing up and continuing her walk.

**Inside the Millennium Puzzle**

'I could have sworn I met her somewhere before… but where?' Yami thought leaning against a wall. Hearing footsteps above him he abandoned his thoughts and ran up one of the staircases. Looking down the long corridor he saw a female figure about two inches shorter then him. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was looking from side to side; as if she was lost. "Who are you?" Yami asked. The figure turned around and began fading away. Yami ran up to where she was standing and began searching the area. "Nothing…" He said. Turning around he walked back to the staircase and looked over his shoulder. Shaking his head he walked back down with his mind in more turmoil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one.

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. Reaching a hand from under the sheets she hit it and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Miss Kagome, your father wants me to tell you you're late." Croquette said knocking on her door. Kagome opened blurry eyes and sat up. Looking at her clock she screamed and bolted to the bathroom joining her room. She jumped in and out of the shower in one of her faster paces. Throwing on the blue skirt and pink shirt she pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail and ran out of her room almost knocking Croquette down the stairs. "Hey daddy, I got to go I'll see you later!" Kagome yelled grabbing a piece of toast and running out of the house. "I worry about her." Her father said blinking at her words. "Master Pegasus do you require anything before you go to work?" Croquette asked fixing his sunglasses. "What did you tell her?" Pegasus asked amused. "I told her she was late." Croquette said shrugging. Pegasus shook his head before walking out the door.

"I can't believe I slept in on the first day. I'm the new student and now the teachers are going to hate me." Kagome said running down the sidewalk not paying attention to where she was going.

"Hey man, what's up?" Joey asked Yu-Gi as he met him on the street corner. "I had the weirdest dream last night. I assume it's from dueling to much." Yu-Gi said. "Nonsense you can never duel too much! Come on we have to go and meet Tristan and Tea at school." Joey said. Yu-Gi smiled before something bumped into him sending him and the thing to the ground. "Ouch, I really need to get dad to start driving me to school. Oh no, I'm going to be really late!" The girl yelled. She climbed off of Yu-Gi and began running to the school again. "Yu-Gi are you alright? Oh man that chick came out of no where! Are you alright?" Joey asked freaking out. "I think so, who was she?" Yu-Gi asked. "I don't know she was wearing a school uniform so maybe we'll meet her at school." Joey said helping his friend to his feet.

Kagome stopped running when she reached the school gate and began panting to re-fill her lungs. "Are you alright?" A girl asked her. Kagome looked up from the ground and saw a brown haired girl and a brown haired boy looking at her concerned. "Oh yeah I'm fine thank you for worrying though, I love my morning mile runs." Kagome said laughing. "Maybe you should sit down for a while and catch your breath." The boy said. "I can't I have to go and get my schedule before I'm even later." Kagome said. The two looked at each other before looking at Kagome again. "You're not late, you're early." The girl said confused. "What? Croquette I'll kill you!" Kagome said. She pulled out her cell phone and called Croquette. "Croquette works with Pegasus, how do you know him?" The boy said. "You're not related to Pegasus, are you?" The girl asked. "I'm his daughter. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want any special treatment." Kagome said hanging up when Croquette didn't answer. "You're secret's safe with us. By the way I'm Tristan and this is Tea." Tristan said. "I'm Kagome, now if you'll excuse me I need to go." Kagome said bowing. "You're secret's safe with us." Tea said again as Kagome began walking away.

As Kagome was walking away Joey and Yu-Gi walked up to them. "Hey guys, did you have a good summer?" Tea asked. "Yeah, mine was uneventful." Joey said. "I was helping grandpa with the shop." Yu-Gi said. As the four friends talked and began to walk inside the building they saw Seto Kaiba walk in front of them. "I hope we don't have him in any of our classes this year. I think I might be tempted to throw something at him." Joey said stopping at his locker. "Well then we'll just let you handle him Joey." Yu-Gi said laughing. Walking into the classroom they immediately noticed Kagome sitting next to, to their great dismay, Seto Kaiba.

Kagome stared at Seto Kaiba out of the corner of her eye without drawing attention to herself. 'Okay, so I wasn't late and now I'm bored. Looking at this guy is getting boring.' Kagome thought. "Hi, my name's Kagome, and you are?" Kagome asked trying to be friendly. "I am getting tired of you looking at me out of the corner of your eyes. Now leave me alone." Kaiba said going back to his book. Kagome's mouth was hanging open and fire danced in her eyes. 'Jerk.' She thought. "Is everything alright?" Anza asked her. "Yeah, I need to talk to you later about a dream I had last night." Kagome said. "Of course." Anza said cutting off their link. "Tea, Tristan, over here." Kagome said spotting her new friends. "Let's save her from Kaiba." Tristan whispered. "You know here?" Joey asked. "Yeah we just met her this morning. Why do you know her?" Tea asked. "She ran over Yu-Gi this morning!" Joey said. Tristan and Tea looked at him before making their way over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, these are two other friends of ours, Joey and Yu-Gi." Tea said. "So you are the one that ran over Yu-Gi this morning." Joey said. "Uh… yeah sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head. "It's alright, no one was hurt so let's pretend like that never happened." Yu-Gi said. As the teacher walked in Yu-Gi sat next to Kagome, Joey in front, Tea in back, and Tristan next to Joey. 'Just what I need I have the wench next to me and the dumb asses around me, perfect.' Kaiba thought putting his book away.

At the end of the day Kagome had become friends with the four. "So Kagome where do you live?" Yu-Gi asked. "I live on Wisteria Lane, with my dad." Kagome said. (A.N. Couldn't resist the temptation was too great.) "That's for like rich people!" Joey exclaimed. "Well dad keeps the business running well." Kagome said as a black Taurus pulled up beside them. "Come on, you have a photo shoot at four." Croquette said stopping the car. "Since when do you have a Taurus?" Kagome asked. "I don't, I just borrowed yours. Now come on, you know the photographer hates being kept waiting." He said opening the doors and switching sides so Kagome could drive. "Very funny, you know I don't have photo shoots. But thanks for letting me drive. I'll see you guys later, I need to go and make sure I get him fired. You guys need a lift?" Kagome asked sitting in the driver's seat. "We could use one, you sure you don't mind?" Tea asked. "Positive now get in before it starts raining." Kagome said putting her sunglasses on.

"So where to?" Kagome asked as they all got situated in the back. "Well, I have a history report on Japanese History due in two weeks. Do you think you could drop me off at the library?" Tea asked. "No problem, hey if you need help call me. I know a lot about Japanese History; what time period?" Kagome asked. "Feudal Era." Tea answered. "Perfect." Kagome said laughing quietly. "Could you drop us off at Yu-Gi's? His grandpa just got some new cards in." Joey asked. "Sure, just tell me where to go." Kagome said. Glancing down at the radio she had opera music coming out of her speakers instead of country. Taking one hand off of the wheel she brought it to the radio and had her hand slapped by Croquette. "Both hands on the wheel." He said. "I don't listen to opera." Kagome said glancing at him. Trying to change the station again she got the same result only this time harder. "There's a red mark, and look at this, the cops." Kagome said sourly. "Let me do all of the talking." Croquette said as she pulled over. "Sorry about this guys, I promise to get you guy's home as soon as possible." Kagome said as the cop got out of the car and started walking to hers.

"Are you aware that you were going 5mph over the speed limit?" The cop said. "She's sorry officer she'll never do it again." Croquette said. "I wasn't talking to you ma'am I'm going to have to see your license, proof of insurance, and registration." He said. Kagome nodded and leaned across to the glove compartment to get her insurance and registration before getting her license out of her wallet. "Pull over to the side please ma'am and I'll be right with you." The cop said walking back to his car. "You are so fired." Kagome said glaring at him. "It's not my fault you were going over the speed limit." Croquette said. "If you hadn't slapped me… wait a sec you slapped me!" Kagome said happily. "Why would anybody be happy to get slapped?" Tristan asked. "Because I have a plan, just play along and go with whatever I say." Kagome said. Pinching her cheeks enough to make her eyes water she re-slapped her hand and waited for the cop to come back. "What are you doing?" Croquette asked. "I'm going to get you arrested and fired all in one day." Kagome said turning her teary eyes to the window as the cop came back. "Officer the reason I was going over the speed limit was because he hit me, not once but twice; which made me jump and my foot hit the gas pedal harder." Kagome said with her fake tears streaming down her face. "Is this true?" The officer asked Yu-Gi and the gang. "You bet it is!" Tristan and Joey yelled.

The officer looked back to Croquette before making him get out of the car. "That is not true." Croquette said. "Miss Higurashi, you're free to go. I'm sorry to pull you over like I did, it's not you're fault." He said walking back to his car with Croquette in front of him. As the cop car passed her Kagome began laughing hysterically with the four in back joining her. "That was the highlight of my week, one of you can sit up here." Kagome said. "I call shotgun!" Joey said jumping out of the back and into the front. As Kagome pulled back into the traffic her cell phone went off startling the other four. "Hello?" _"Hey Kagome."_ "Hey Mia, what's up?" _"Shopping, you have to meet me at the mall in like twenty!"_ "I don't know if I can Mia… I'll try and get over there today. Why what's wrong?" _"They have the best outfits for you! You would love them; and they're all on sale!" _"Well then twist my arm why don't you? I'll be there in twenty." _"Great bye!" _"Bye." "You know Mia?" Joey asked. "Yeah, we're like best friends." Kagome said pulling into the library parking lot. "Thanks for the ride." Tea said. Kagome waved and drove over to Yu-Gi's. "I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Kagome said before driving to the mall.

"Welcome home Yu-Gi, and I see you brought Joey and Tristan." Grandpa said. "Yeah, I'll be right back I'm going to put my book bag in my room." Yu-Gi said as Joey and Tristan ran to look at the new cards. "Yu-Gi are you alright? You seem distracted." Yami said. "Kagome, she looked like that girl from the dream. Did you find anything out about it?" Yu-Gi asked. "No, but the same girl showed up in the puzzle last night while you were sleeping after you had told me about the dream." Yami said. Yu-Gi sighed before putting his bag on the floor next to the desk and walking out of his room. "I'll keep looking." Yami said cutting the link between them. 'Are they one in the same?' Yu-Gi thought.


End file.
